Pohon Teduh
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika semuanya berawal di bawah pohon teduh. Mereka membicarakan bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya. SasuNaru


**Pohon Teduh**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : MXM, Alternative Universe.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Aku bertanya pada Sasuke ketika kami melangkahkan kaki kami berdua di taman. Sore itu langit menampakkan keindahannya tanpa terganggu dengan kehadiran arakan awan hitam yang biasanya menggantung di atas langit.<p>

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku ?" tanyaku tiba-tiba dengan kepala menunduk. Aku menatap ke arah lain, berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sasuke.

Dengan tangannya, Sasuke membuatku menoleh dan menatap wajah yang selama ini membuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut. Dia tersenyum. "Karena pohon di ujung sana." Sasuke menunjuk pohon besar yang berada di taman.

"Pohon?" aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan. "Apa hubungannya? Kenapa dengan pohon di ujung sana?"

"Tentu saja ada," dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. "Semuanya berawal dari sana."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ayo kita ke pohon di sana sebelum aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut." Sasuke membawaku ke arah pohon besar yang berada di sudut taman.

Dari belakang, aku memerhatikan punggung Sasuke dan diam-diam tersenyum. Betapa beruntung aku dipertemukan oleh pria yang kini menjadi kekasihku.

Ketika sasuke berhenti, aku tak sengaja menabrak punggungnya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala ketika aku tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Maaf," aku mencoba tersenyum tetapi gagal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya. Sasuke memaklumi sikapku tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan ?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang tengah memandangi pohon besar yang berada dihadapan kami.

Sasuke menoleh kepadaku. "Karena pohon ini lah yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Pohon yang sangat berjasa pada kehidupan cinta yang saat ini sedang aku jalani."

"Kau pasti bercanda?" Aku memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"

Sasuke menarik tanganku dan membuatku duduk di sampingnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon besar di belakang kami.

"Karena di bawah pohon teduh ini lah, aku pertama kali melihatmu. Andai saja, saat itu tidak ada anak kecil yang menangis karena balon yang menyangkut di pohon ini maka aku tidak akan pernah melihat dan mengenalmu seperti sekarang. Aku sangat berterima kasih karenanya."

Aku jadi teringat sesuatu, "Dan di bawah pohon ini lah, kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka saat itu." Ungkapku pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Karena itu lah, pohon ini adalah benih dari rasa cintaku padamu."

Aku menahan malu dan memalingkan wajah. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahku yang memerah karena ucapannya tadi.

"Kau juga sering menghabiskan waktumu di bawah pohon teduh ini. Entah mendengarkan lagu, menggambar sesuatu atau sedang kesal dengan seseorang. Saat itu aku masih tidak berani untuk mendekatimu." Sasuke meletakkan tangan di atas kepalaku dan mengacak-acaknya.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Aku membenarkan rambutku. "Dan bagaimana mungkin kau terlalu malu untuk mendekatiku?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak selamanya seberani yang kau kira. Dan waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu." Sasuke memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku tidak menyangka kita sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama tiga tahun dan sampai saat ini masih berjalan."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, tidak terasa." Ucapku sembari berbaring di bawah pohon seraya menikmati kicaun burung yang bertengger di ranting pohon. "Dan aku penasaran dengan akhir dari hubungan tabu ini." aku mengucapkannya dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke kini ikut berbaring di sampingku. "Tidak ada yang tabu dari hubungan yang sedang kita jalani. Semua terasa tabu saat orang lain memandang hubungan ini sebelah mata. Orang lain tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kita berjalan karena mereka tidak menjalaninya. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu. Dan aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai hubungan yang tabu karena memang hubungan ini bagiku tak pernah salah." Aku mendengar sedikit rasa egois dalam ucapan Sasuke.

Aku hanya tersenyum lirih. "Ya, dan aku berharap semua ini tidak berakhir sia-sia."

Dari sudut mata, aku melihat Sasuke kembali duduk dan menatap wajahku lekat. "Tidak akan ada kesia-siaan dalam hidup ini. Termasuk hubungan kita berdua."

"Tetapi, Sas?" ada rasa ragu ketika aku mengucapkannya.

"Dengar, aku akan selalu mempertahankan hubungan ini sampai kapan pun. Jangan pernah untuk mengakhirinya jika orang lain menginginkan kita untuk berpisah." Ada kelembutan ketika Sasuke membelai pipiku yang kini basah dengan air mata. "Kita perjuangankan semuanya bersama karena hanya kau yang berhasil masuk ke dalam duniaku." Sasuke mengecup dahiku dengan sangat lembut.

Seolah-olah dengan kecupan di dahi tadi, dia memberitahukan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia memberi ketenangan yang membuatku percaya bahwa semua akan berakhir tanpa kesia-siaan.

Aku mengusap air mata dari wajahku, "Ya, aku percayakan padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memainkan tangannya di rambutku, "Sudah, kita nikmatin saja angin semilir di bawah pohon teduh ini. Jangan bersedih lagi, Naruto."

Aku hanya memajukan bibir ketika Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutku. Berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Berhenti untuk bermain dengan rambutku."

Aku berusaha memberikan tatapan protes dengan sikapnya namun dia malah tertawa.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk marah." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku senang kau yang seperti ini."

"Terserah," aku memalingkan wajah dan membuat Sasuke semakin tak bisa menahan untuk tertawa.

Di dalam hatiku, aku sangat berterima kasih karena Sasuke masih mempertahankan hubungan kami sampai saat ini walaupun banyak di luar sana yang memandang hubungan kami adalah hubungan tabu yang tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan indah. Dan tidak akan pernah ada akhir yang bahagia antara aku dan Sasuke. Tetapi aku percaya, Sasuke akan membawaku menuju akhir yang bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto percaya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu bersama dan memang kami ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya.

**THE END**


End file.
